


less than two hundred eighty

by catfruit (shiiera)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Prompt Fic, Stranded/Crash Landing, Twitterature, VERY Short Stories, VSS, gingerrosevss, reylomicrofic, stories written in under 280 characters, very short story, vss365
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiiera/pseuds/catfruit
Summary: a collection of gingerrose twitterature, stories written in under 280 characters, either for the #reylomicrofic or #vss365 challenges on twitter.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Wabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vss365: wabbit -  
> (scottish) exhausted, tired out, played out, feeble, without energy

The crashed shuttle was running on auxiliary power; it was a matter of time before it died along with the distress signal.

The situation had become wabbit with grief. Rose still found it hard to trust Hux, even as he gently wrapped her sprang ankle.


	2. Alexithymia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vss365: alexithymia -  
> a personal trait characterized by the subclinical inability to identify and describe emotions experienced by one's self or others

Hux remembered what the doctor had told his father when he was a boy.

Alexithymia. He couldn’t express himself. Brendol hated that.

“Can you feel this,” Rose asked him, “here?”

A hand to his chest. Warmth. A press of lips.

He breathed.

“Yes.”

Love.


	3. Widdershins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vss365: widdershins -  
> in a direction contrary to the sun's course, considered as unlucky; counterclockwise.

She was a widdershins of emotions that drove him mad. He could bring the galaxy to its knees, but she could turn him into a beggar.

“One day, you’ll have me,” Hux whispered against her ear. 

Rose hummed with incredulity and, just once, allowed his kiss.


	4. Defenestrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vss365: defenstrate -  
> remove or dismiss (someone) from a position of power or authority.

Mud seeped into uniform as he lied on his back. His chest burned from the attempt on his life; a coup to defenestrate him from power.

“I should finish you off,” Rose spat as she looked down on him.

Hux sucked in a painful breath, “... I rather it be you.”


	5. Groke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vss365: groke -  
> an old Scots word that refers to someone who stares at you while you eat, in the hope that you'll share your meal with them.

Brendol would call him a groke with a slick chuckle as he stuffed his fat face, “ No better than a dog,” he’d later sneer. “Pathetic boy.”

Hux always ignored him. 

But when he saw Rose, he would covet her beauty like the groke his father mocked him to be.


	6. Macrosmatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vss365: macrosmatic -  
> having the sense or organs of smell highly developed

The putrid smell of war nauseated Rose with each step through the slough of Ajan Kloss. Covering her mouth, her legs gave out.

A familiar warmth enveloped her. She recognized his smell. Her macrosmatic curse.

“Traitor,” she whispered.


	7. Biblioklept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vss365: biblioklept -  
> one who steals books

Rose wasn’t a biblioklept. It was about the thrill of taking something that belonged to *him* and claiming it for her own.

The book felt right in her hands. Worn edges. Yellowed sheets. A certain smell.

His.

Hux didn’t deserve the damned thing anyway.


	8. Acknowlegement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flexvss: acknowledgement -  
> the act of acknowledging something or someone

The touch of the tips of her fingers against his cold skin sent shocks throughout his body. 

Overstimulated — emotionally, mentally, physically. 

Hux breathed in as Rose pricked him with acknowledgment of his love.

“Yes,” she gasped, “I feel it, too.”


	9. Meldrop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vss365: meldrop -   
> a drop of snot in, or coming out of, the nose.

Meldrops clung to his upper lip as he spat curses at the woman kneeling in front of him.

Hux couldn’t bare for Rose to see him like this; like the boy his father mocked him to be.

With a sigh, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his tears.


	10. Absquatulate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vss365: absquatulate -   
> to depart suddenly

A room of men in uniform bickered —blockades in the mid rim, revolts in the outer rim —the war effort increasingly dire with each disgruntled click of a tongue.

Hux’s finger twitched as thoughts absquatulate to a rose who had marked him with her lips.


	11. Temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reylomicrofic/gingerrosevss: temper -   
> to dilute, qualify, or soften by the addition or influence of something else

Rose no longer knew how many days it had been since she crash-landed on the remote moon.

A week?

A month?

Her eyes drifted to the man asleep next to her, to the arm around her waist.

It’s been too long. Long enough to temper her anger. Long enough to welcome him between her legs.


	12. Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reylomicrofic/gingerrosevss: bind -   
> to constrain with legal authority,  
> to fasten together

“Our marriage,” Rose told Hux as his gloved hands released the clasp of his belt, ”only exists to #bind our worlds.”

He placed a hand on her knee and leaned in, ”I believe we can find mutual pleasure from this arrangement.”

She opened up for him as his hands sought purchase.

**Author's Note:**

> all stories are from my twitter, which you can read here [@shiiiera](https://twitter.com/shiiiera)


End file.
